With a Little Help from Everyone
by Luc91
Summary: With a little help from everyone, will Troy and Gabriella get together or will everything turn out to be for nothing? Troyella . One shot. Please R&R! Thanks. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**With a Little Help from Everyone**

**Summary: with a little help from everyone, will Troy and Gabriella get together or will everything turn out to be for nothing? Troyella . One shot. Please R&R! Thanks. **

**A/N: Ok this is a really weird idea I got when I was watching HSM1 the other day. Hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks! X**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone actually own this on this site? I don't think so. **

* * *

Maria Montez shook her head as she walked off to the New Years Eve party that was being held at the ski lodge that she and her daughter, Gabriella, were staying at. She had just encouraged, well more like forced, her daughter to go to the teen party rather than spending it reading again and had even chosen an outfit for her and placed it on the bed in Gabriella's room, knowing she would try and get out of it otherwise. Her daughter was hopeless when it came to mixing with people her own age. She knew it was partly to do with the fact they had moved around a lot which hadn't allowed Gabriella to make many friends and mix with people her own age for long periods. 

Entering the dark and crowded room; music blared all around as she smiled at people and tried to find somewhere to get a drink before going to find her husband. After grabbing a drink from the bar, she soon found her husband happily sitting up the corner.

"Did you find Gabriella?" Her husband, Fernando Montez, asked.

"Yeah she was reading again. I forced her into going to the teen party. I just hope she will at least try and enjoy herself." Fernando nodded in agreement with his wife as they both knew their daughter would probably try and find a corner and carry on reading her book that she had most likely taken with her.

A few moments later, a friendly looking couple approached them.

"Mind if we sit here?" She politely smiled.

"No, go ahead." The couple nodded.

"I'm Lucille. This is my husband, Jack Bolton." The lady, Lucille introduced.

"Maria and this is my husband Fernando Montez." Soon the two women were happily chatting as Jack sat there thinking he could be spending his time with his son improving on his basketball skills but soon found out that Fernando was a huge basketball fan and had some helpful tips.

The time seemed to fly by and before they knew it, around had gathered outside ready to count down to the New Year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed as fireworks exploded above them. Maria and Lucille turned to kiss their husbands before wishing the others a happy new year.

"We should go find our daughter. She will probably be looking for us." Maria said.

"Yeah we should go find our son actually. How old is your daughter?" Lucille asked as Jack and Fernando rolled their eyes at their wives.

"She's 16. What about your son?"

"He's 16 too. Well we had better go, thanks for a fun night. Good luck with the new move, where did you say you were going again? I would like to stay in touch." Maria nodded in agreement as they walked into the lobby.

"We're moving to somewhere in New Mexico called Albuquerque." Lucille gasped.

"Really?" Maria nodded. "This is very good; Jack and I are from Albuquerque. Jack is actually the gym teacher and basketball coach at East High where Troy, our son goes. Is your daughter going to be going to East or West high?" Lucille rambled on as Jack and Fernando walked off in search of their children while their wives carried on talking.

"Yeah that is great. Gabriella, our daughter will be attending East High too actually." The two women exchanged numbers and promised to talk more when they got back as they needed to find their husbands and children as the Bolton's were leaving early the next morning.

"Maria, I found Gabriella." Fernando called as he walked back over. "Jack said to tell you Lucille he is still looking for your son."

"Happy New Year, Gabi."

"Happy New Year, mami." The mother and daughter shared a hug before Maria pulled back.

" Gabriella, this is Lucille. She is from Albuquerque and her husband is the gym teacher and basketball coach at East High. Lucille, this is my daughter Gabriella." Maria introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella. What a lovely young lady you are." Gabriella smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lucille." Gabriella politely replied shaking her hand.

"Why don't you wait a few moments and I'm sure my husband will be back with our son? At least you would know someone when you start East High Gabriella." Gabriella nodded at Lucille's kind offer.

"Great." Gabriella stood with her dad while her mom carried on talking to Lucille. Maria watched her daughter suddenly start blushing as she looked in the direction of where she noticed Jack was walking with a young man behind him. Maria then saw the young man, who she assumed was Troy, smile at Gabriella. Looking to her side, she and Lucille exchanged knowing looks as they saw the look in both Troy and Gabriella's eyes.

"Get ready for mothers pushing you in a minute." Gabriella rolled her eyes at what her dad whispered in her ear knowing how pushy her mom could be sometimes.

"Troy, this is Gabriella Montez. She will be joining East High after winter break and these are her parents, Maria and Fernando." Troy shook Maria and Fernando's hands as he gave Gabriella a knowing smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Gabriella." Troy said turning his attention to Gabriella.

"You too, Troy." Their parents looked confused.

"You know each other?" Maria asked.

"Yeah we kind of got chosen to sing together and talked after." Troy answered as Gabriella blushed, timidly looking away.

"This is great. Troy, you should show Gabriella around when you get back to East High and introduce her to some of your friends. From what Maria tells me, she would get along very well with Taylor and the other girls as she is very clever but shy at the same time." Troy and Gabriella kept eye contact all the while Lucille rambled, not going unnoticed by the parents who could see the chemistry between the pair already.

"Sure, I don't mind. Can I call you sometime before school starts next week?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded not being able to find her voice.

"Won't you need to exchange numbers?" Lucille asked but Troy shook his head.

"We already did earlier." Fernando and Maria looked at Gabriella almost surprised she had obviously gotten on with Troy earlier and actually spoke to someone because Gabriella was never really one who talked to others at parties.

"Right well we better get off as we have to be up early, we'll see you soon then." Jack offered his hand to Fernando while Lucille and Maria hugged.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded; the two leaving their parents to say goodbye and comment on how they will be together before they know it. The two walked in silence, Maria and Fernando not far behind unbeknown to the two, Troy only dropping a kiss on Gabriella's cheek and a 'talk to you soon', before he left.

Everyone went to bed knowing that this was going to be the start of something new.

A week later and it was the first day of the new school term. Gabriella was extremely nervous as she climbed out of the car and walked towards the school with her mom. She had spoken to Troy once since that night and had agreed to meet him at the end of the day in the gym where they agreed for her to meet some of his friends before he took her home since it turned out they were neighbours too. Their parents had seen each other a few times but the two hadn't as they were both busy when their parents had been together.

"Mom, I'm nervous." Gabriella stated as they got closer.

"Gabriella, hunny, I'm sure you will be fine. Remember, Troy said he would look out for you, according to Lucille, and Jack will be around if you need anything. You will do great baby." Maria kissed her forehead as Gabriella sighed.

"Hey." Gabriella turned startled hearing that voice; Troy's voice; his blue eyes looking right into her brown ones.

"Hi." Gabriella got out as Maria smirked seeing how nervous both teens were. Jack, who was behind Troy, smirked too seeing the two.

"Maria. Gabriella." Jack nodded.

"Morning Troy, Jack. Gabriella, how about you go in with Troy and Jack since I have to get to work? If that is ok with them?" Jack sensing what Maria was doing nodded.

"I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind. I can go ahead and find her papers from the principal while Troy shows her around and brings her to the school office." Troy and Gabriella nodded smiling. Jack and Maria quickly excused themselves, wishing Gabriella luck before leaving the two be.

"Yeah so we should go." Gabriella nodded as Troy held out his hand for her and Gabriella slid hers in; sparks felt by both as soon as they made contact. Gabriella allowed Troy to lead her into East high as suddenly the nerves she had before disappearing all thanks to Troy.

"How come everyone seems to know you?" Gabriella spoke up as they passed more people who high fived Troy.

"You kind of get that being the basketball captain." Gabriella let out an 'o'. "Sorry should have warned you of that. You do get used to the random people coming up and talking to you."

"I'm sure you love the attention though." Troy shrugged.

"Not really. It can be pretty lonely when you wonder why people really talk to you and try to get to know you. Apart from the gang, who you will meet later, I don't really consider any people friends." Troy told her.

"What about me?" Troy stopped and looked at her. Squeezing her hand gently, he spoke.

"I consider you a very special friend." Gabriella bit her lip shyly. "You really aren't good with compliments are you?" Troy teased.

"Shut up." Gabriella grinned as Troy led her to the school office where Jack and the principal were waiting with the forms she would need and her timetable that Troy stole from her before she got chance to look at it.

"Homeroom with Darbus. Unlucky, I don't know what you will find worse; the teacher or that I'm in that homeroom." Gabriella giggled taking her timetable back from him and examining it. "You know I have most lessons with you. My timetable is the same apart from the AP classes which you will have with Taylor." Troy added.

"You're probably going to be the one sick of me. Not the other way round."

"I don't think I could ever get sick of being with you." Troy admitted, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly not believing he said that out load. Sensing Troy's uneasiness, Gabriella spoke up.

"We should get going because I don't want to be late or get you in trouble." The two walked down to Ms Darbus' room where the gang was already waiting.

"Yo Troy, what's up?" Chad asked as Troy and Gabriella approached them. "New girl?" Chad asked looking at Gabriella but received a smack on the arm.

"Guys this is Gabriella Montez, we met over winter vacation and turns out she was moving here. Gabriella, this is the gang; Chad and his girlfriend Taylor, Jason and his girl Kelsi, Sharpay and her boy Zeke, she can be very demanding sometimes," Sharpay glared at Troy, "And finally Ryan, Sharpay's twin, and his girlfriend Martha." Troy introduced.

"Hey." Gabriella said as the others all waved.

"Did you get your timetable yet?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah we just picked it up." Gabriella handed it over to Taylor to look at.

"This is so cool; we have AP chemistry and AP maths together. The rest you have with Troy. That's unlucky." Troy frowned.

"Excuse me Taylor but why is that unlucky?" Troy asked pretending to be hurt.

"Dude, we all know, anyone with you is unlucky. You're too annoying." Chad answered for his girlfriend as Gabriella giggled seeing Troy pout.

"Aww that's ok Troy, I still like hanging out with you and at least I know I won't get bored." Gabriella pecked him on the cheek, the rest of the gang raising their eyebrows at Troy while smirking. Before anyone could speak the bell rang and Troy told Gabriella to sit next to Taylor since there was an empty seat there before going to find his own.

"Bolton I told you I will not put up with anymore of your idiotic suggestions!" Gabriella looked at Taylor.

"You get used to it." That was all she said before turning her attention back to the front.

"I take that as a yes then?" Gabriella heard Jack shout before a loud huff caused the class to try and control their laughter.

The door flung open and in walked a very dramatic teacher.

"Bolton, tell your father to stay away from me in the future if you don't want to find yourself in detention everyday helping in the theatre." The woman, whom Gabriella assumed was Ms Darbus, instructed.

"Will do." Troy answered as she huffed her way to her desk.

"OK welcome back class; remember rules are still all intact so break them and you will be serving detention with me. We have a new student so could Gabriella Montez stand up." Gabriella nervously stood up, hating the fact she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She took a deep breath and looked into the comforting pair of blue eyes at the front of the room that were giving her a reassuring look. "Are you finding everything ok Miss Montez or would you like me to find someone to help you for this week?" Ms Darbus asked.

"Thank you but that's ok Ms Darbus, Troy is helping me." Ms Darbus gave her a surprised look.

"Bolton?" Gabriella nodded. "Very well then dear. Take your seat again." Gabriella let out a sigh but soon found herself too lost in her thoughts about what she was feeling towards Troy to listen to any of Ms Darbus' rambling and before she knew it the bell had gone and she was on her way to her first period with Troy.

It had been a week since Gabriella had started East High and Jack had noticed how much the relationship between Troy and Gabriella was developing. They seemed to be doing everything together which Jack was happy with. Gabriella was making Troy happy and that was having a positive effect on his basketball to along with everything else. He knew they needed a little more pushing and decided to get some help with his plan.

"What do you want Bolton?" Ms Darbus stubbornly asked as Jack walked down the aisle in the theatre.

"It's about Troy and Miss Montez." She looked at him confused.

"What about them?"

"You've seen the chemistry between the two and I think we need to push them in the right direction. Hopefully with the help of a play?" Jack had found out from Lucille, who had found out from Maria, Gabriella loved the theatre and always wanted to be in the drama club but was just too shy to join one before.

"And you need my help?" Jack nodded. "Wow who'd have thought we can agree on something?" Jack shook his head.

"Are you going to help?"

"Give me a few days to come up with something and I'll get back to you." Jack nodded and left the room going back to the gym ready for his practise.

Ms Darbus was thinking of something to use for her play on when she saw Kelsi Neilson, a regular show composer, and her boyfriend Jason Cross.

"Kelsi!" Ms Darbus called as she walked into the music room. Kelsi smiled at Ms Darbus as Jason frowned at the woman.

"Do you need something Ms Darbus?" Kelsi politely asked.

"Dear, do you remember that play 'Twinkle Town' you were working about two people who were complete opposites at school that come together when they reach the world of fame in their school from a singing competition they are asked to do together?" Kelsi nodded. "I was wondering, is it fully composed and scripted?"

"It's all done and waiting to be looked at." Kelsi told the teacher who smiled.

"Can you get a copy to me first thing next week as I think it might be time to bring your creation to the stage of East High?" Ms Darbus asked as Jason sat there confused at what was going on.

"I'll make it number one priority for the weekend Ms Darbus." The older woman nodded at the young girl before walking out the music room and down to the boys changing rooms, whistles coming from the boys who were changing in there, as she stopped at Jack Bolton's office.

"Consider it done." Jack nodded as the woman who normally hated his guts smiled and left knowing that if they were to pull this off, everyone would have to all be in this together.

The following week, after Ms Darbus had gone through the songs and script for the play, the play was given the go ahead and now what needed to be done was to make sure Troy and Gabriella were forced to audition somehow to make the process look normal. Kelsi and Jason had told Ms Darbus and Jack Bolton they had come up with an idea of how to get the two there to audition.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi called as she ran down the corridor after the blonde during their free period.

"Hey Kels, what's up?" Sharpay asked stopping and let the short girl catch up.

"We need your help. Are you busy at the minute?" Sharpay shook her head. "Come with me." Kelsi dragged her off towards the boys locker room.

"Kelsi, why are we at the boys locker room?" Sharpay asked confused and disgusted out. "I can't go in somewhere as filthy as that dressed in this outfit and in these shoes." Kelsi rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door. Jason opened it and pulled the two girls in before locking it again. "Kelsi, seriously what is going on?"

"Sharpay?" Zeke and Ryan said together confused seeing their girlfriend/sister heading towards them.

"Just sit down and we'll explain." Jason spoke up before any of them could ask anything else. "Thank you."

"Right, we are all setting Troy and Gabriella up." Kelsi started.

"Wait, who is we?" Ryan asked.

"Coach Bolton, their parents, Ms Darbus, us." Jason answered.

"Anyway, we are going to get them to audition for me play that Ms Darbus has given the ok to but we need help making sure they audition." Kelsi finished quickly before Sharpay, Ryan or Zeke could interrupt again.

"What do you have in mind?" Zeke asked as Kelsi and Jason filled them in on what they needed to do.

"You get it?"Kelsi asked.

"Yeah now let's do this." Ryan said as they all left the locker room as the bell rang for lunch.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting at the normal lunch table the gang sat at with Taylor and Chad waiting for all the others to arrive. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other confused when they saw Troy's father walk up to Ms Darbus and watched as they talked about something which was a rare sight as normally the two are arguing.

"Something is really up." Troy stated, Gabriella nodding in agreement. Even though she hadn't been there that long, from what Troy had told her mainly, she knew Jack hated Ms Darbus and always said he would never have a normal conversation with that woman even if she was the last person on earth.

"Maybe something serious is up." Gabriella suggested but they knew that suggestion was completely inaccurate when they saw the two smile and laugh at something. "Or maybe not."

"What are you two on about?" Taylor asked.

"My dad and Ms Darbus are laughing together." Troy told them as they turned to see the sight too.

"Wow now there's a first." Taylor said.

"Dude, are you sure that's your dad and aliens haven't kidnapped your real dad and replaced him with a look alike?" Troy, Gabriella and Taylor all looked at Chad who shrugged. "Could be true."

"Hey guys." Kelsi said as she, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan all came over and sat down.

"So did you guys hear what Darbus is making us do?" Zeke asked as the four shook their heads. "She is doing one of Kelsi's play's finally and is going to make us all audition because she thinks it will be a good way to purify our souls." Troy, Chad and Taylor laughed and Gabriella sat there confused.

"Basically she thinks that somehow being involved in basketball is ruining our minds." Troy filled Gabriella in as she nodded.

"Don't mock auditioning Bolton; just because you are going to get thrashed by us." Sharpay said pointing to herself and Ryan. "Besides, we have to be in pairs and no one will want to sing with out of key and tone death Bolton."

"Who said no one will sing with me?" Troy challenged.

"Please you can't sing Bolton so there will be no threat coming from you." Sharpay shot back.

"I'll sing with you Troy. It's not like we haven't sung together before." None of the gang were surprised when Gabriella said that as they had been filled in how exactly Troy and Gabriella had met but the guys didn't let Troy live it down at first that he was becoming a singer instead.

"Thanks Gabi. See." Sharpay smirked.

"How about a bet, $50 we will beat you?" Troy nodded and stuck his hand out.

"$50 we will beat you." The two shook hands as Gabriella rolled her eyes at the competitiveness between the two.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella led Troy away from the table as they went to hang out on their own for the last half of lunch like normal.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked seeing the looks on the faces of the others. Kelsi and Sharpay filled her and Chad in on what was going on.

"We're going to need to make sure you get both of them to the show because Ms Darbus is already planning the play around them but knowing Troy and Gabi they will both freeze on the night and try and get out of it so you two are in charge of the final stages in making sure they are there." Sharpay told them as Chad and Taylor agreed.

Troy and Gabriella were in her room practising their lines after, surprisingly to them, they beat Ryan and Sharpay and got the leads in the play which Ms Darbus said was important for all students to participate in, in some way whether it was backstage or as an extra.

"Can you believe that opening night is tomorrow night which is also Valentine's Day?" Troy asked Gabriella as he lay next to her, taking a break from their script run through.

"I know but I'm nervous about how quick it's come around." Gabriella admitted. Troy rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I know I'm nervous too; more nervous than any basketball game I've ever played. But at least we have each other." Troy told her.

"I'm nervous about the kiss at the end of the play."

"Me too." Troy could see her blush. "Hey Gabi?" Gabriella turned to Troy who was next to her and saw he was slowly leaning in and started to do the same before her door burst open.

"Hey you two, how's the play going?" Troy and Gabriella inwardly groaned at the timing of their fathers who had just come back from a basketball game.

"Fine." Troy said through gritted teeth as Gabriella avoided looking at him. "I'm going to go home since I'm tired and have a long day tomorrow. See you Gabs." Troy quickly grabbed his bag and script and hurried out.

"Is he ok?" Fernando asked his daughter.

"Fine." The two men walked out as Gabriella let out a sigh as she thought about what could have happened if they had had a few minutes longer to themselves.

It was finally the day of the play's opening night and as the day wore on; both Gabriella and Troy were dreading it more and more. They had barely had time to talk about the previous night as Troy was always surrounded by a different girl as he was swamped with Valentine's cards and invites to the dance that was being held after the play finished.

Taylor walked into Gabriella's dressing room and found that Gabriella was missing.

"Sharpay!" Taylor yelled as she walked out.

"What?" Sharpay asked walking towards her.

"Gabriella's not in her room." Sharpay's eyes widened.

"This isn't supposed to happen. Yes she is meant to not want to do this but she isn't meant to disappear." Sharpay let out a frustrated groan as Ryan and Chad walked past.

"What's happened?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella's gone missing. She isn't in make-up because I was just in there and she isn't in her dressing room." Sharpay answered.

"I'm going to check on Troy." Chad said quickly as he ran down towards Troy's dressing room only to return a few minutes later. "Troy's gone too." Sharpay let out a piercing scream as Ms Darbus hurried over to them.

"What is all the noise and commotion about? We have a show to be preparing for!" She exclaimed.

"Well with the two main stars missing the show is as good as finished." Sharpay said as they tried to figure out what to do first.

Gabriella sat quietly on the rooftop of East High in full make up and costume. She had finally lost it and knew there was no way she could perform in front of so many people on that stage tonight.

"Stage fright?" Gabriella turned around to see Troy in full costume and make up too. "Chad told me to get out of there quickly to find you as you had gone missing and didn't want me to deal with Sharpay trying to cover for you." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, you?" He nodded as he joined her on the bench.

"We're completely out of our depths doing this aren't we?" Gabriella nodded as she sighed and leaned back against Troy.

"I don't want to let everyone down but there is no way I can go out there and perform." Gabriella told him. Troy wrapped his arm around her knowing exactly how she felt. Deciding to take her mind of the play for a few minutes, he brought up the conversation he knew he needed to get out.

"Gabriella, about last night-" Troy was cut off as Gabriella pushed her lips to his catching Troy off guard. Feeling her lips still on his, he slowly kissed back and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

When the need for air broke them apart, Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer." Gabriella confessed as Troy grinned.

"Don't apologise because otherwise I will have to for this." With that, Troy leaned in again and kissed her again. "I think I can face everyone now." Troy said when he broke away from the kiss.

"Yeah maybe it won't be so daunting with you there by my side." Troy took her hand in his and pulled her up as they ran down to the theatre knowing that the show was going to start in a few minutes.

By the time they got back, Sharpay and Ms Darbus wanted to kill them both for nearly ruining the show. They quickly hurried into position as the play started both giving the best performance ever and looking forward to that kiss now at the end of the play even more.

Jack, Lucille, Fernando, Maria, Ms Darbus, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason were all standing in their various positions as they watched Troy and Gabriella bring the play to the end, anticipating to see how the two would do the kiss as they started worrying about whether it might end up as only being a peck on the cheek. As their eyes watched closely, they were shocked to see how passionate the kiss was on stage between Troy and Gabriella as everyone around them applauded and whistled. For Fernando, he was a bit angered seeing someone kissing his little girl like that but knew that if it had to be anyone, he was glad it was Troy.

"Why do I get the feeling that wasn't the first time that has happened?" Sharpay said as the gang who were around her nodded in agreement.

Back up on stage, Troy and Gabriella broke apart but kept themselves close as they smiled knowing they had done it.

"I am so doing that ending more later on tonight at the dance with my girl." Troy whispered as the curtain closed while the other cast members joined them in a line for the bows. Once that was done Troy led Gabriella back to her room before anyone could stop them.

"And who might I ask is your girl Mr Bolton?" Troy smirked.

"Just this pretty little brunette I met a few weeks ago and happens to be the most amazing girl ever who I'm hoping will agree to be my girlfriend?" Gabriella smirked.

"Is that an offer?" Troy pretended to think for a minute before nodding. "Well consider this an acceptance." Gabriella pulled him down and crashed their lips together as they got lost in each other and didn't even hear the door open and their friends and family clear their throats.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton stop swapping spit now!" Sharpay screeched making everyone wince at the high pitch in her voice. The two broke apart blushing. Everyone shook their heads at them.

"Congratulations." The girls squealed as Gabriella felt Troy wrap his arm around her waist and her went around the front of his.

"Thanks." The two said as the guys nodded before dragging their girlfriends away.

"See you two later at the dance." Chad said as they left the couple alone with their parents.

"Don't hurt her Troy." Fernando warned. "I'm trusting you with my little girl now." Troy nodded.

"I promise I will." Troy said seriously looking between Gabriella and her father.

"Have fun at the dance kids." Jack smirked closing the door behind the couple to give them some privacy again knowing that with a little help from everyone, Troy and Gabriella had finally accepted their feelings for the other and there would be no more messing around in trying to admit their feelings to the other and could now be happy together now as a couple.

"Now where was I?" Gabriella grinned as Troy leaned in and captured her lips once again.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you like this. It was 12 pages in Microsoft word single spaced. I didn't plan on it including Valentine's Day in there but then I decided since I couldn't be bothered to write a Valentine's one I added it in here so it covered that in a way. Please review! Thanks! X**


End file.
